


So We're In Public

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Chuck Shurley [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Chuck and  you have some major PDA out in public.





	So We're In Public

You walked with Chuck through the busy streets holding hands with him. You were thankful that he was willing to have a relationship with you even though you kind of had doubts. You tugged his arm lightly pulling him away from the crowded street. 

“Y/N where are you leading me to?” He questioned chuckling.

You had been feeling  a pent up desire lately and you had wanted to show him how you had felt about him, but you weren’t sure how he would have reacted to this. Public display of relationships or even you jumping him in public like you were just about to do.

“Y/N?”

Your lips crashed against his in a heated kiss as you pressed him against a wall kissing him with all of the passion that you had inside of your small frame. God you loved him and you were willing to show him that, but you weren’t sure that he felt the same way.

Chuck’s hand ran through your hair  softly as he returned your heated kiss. He slowly moved his lips from yours. “We’re in public, you know.” He said softly his lips brushing softly against yours as he spoke.

You chuckled lightly. “So we’re in public.”

Chuck took your hand and pulled you along. “Let’s go somewhere less public.” He said with a coy look on his face.

You knew that you were going to enjoy whatever Chuck had planned.


End file.
